The Princess that never was
by Firebreathingmarauder
Summary: What would have happened if the King of Ardalan had never given into the Valg? What would the life of Aelin, Dorian and the rest of the inhabitants of Erilea have been like? Massacres never happened, magic didn't disappear, and our favourite character got to grow up with the families they always wanted... Aelin centric with other POV.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except all 6 TOG books!) and all characters belong to queen Maas :)

I hope you enjoy this Fic! It is just me imagining what would have happened if the King of Ardalan hadn't been evil and conquered terrasen.

Please review and I will write more if you like it! Also, suggestions of things you would like to read about would be much appreciated!!

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

Twirling in front of the mirror, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius couldn't contain her excitement. She LOVED parties! And tonight promised to be a night to remember. It was her thirteenth birthday - the day she finally became a teenager- and Rhoe and Evalin Galathynius had organised a surprise masquerade ball as part of her present. The other part had been the dress she was now admiring in the long looking glass of her dressing room in the palace in Orynth. With an expert eye Aelin traced the finely stitched silver embroidery that wove in waves down the pine green folds of the skirt. She had to admit: the craftsmanship was exquisite. The neckline was modest but the back plunged low enough to make her seem more of a young woman than a small girl; the bodice fit snugly and Aelin grinned when she turned side on and caught a glimpse of her newly curved figure. Yes, summer had been kind to her. Turning back to face herself in the mirror, she batted her blackened eyelashes and pouted before stopping low in a mock curtesy.

"Why! I would love to dance!" She addressed an imaginary nobleman or foreign prince as she admired her reflection. Tonight was definitely going to be a night to remember.

An hour later after scrutinising herself from every angle and twirling around her chambers in wild excitement, Aelin picked up the final element of her outfit: an elegant yet eye catching peacock mask, and headed out of her room towards the ballroom where she could already hear the sound of laughter and music. She could barely contain her excitement as she joined the stream of nobles and royals from across Erilea as they washed into the brightly lit hall. And it was all for her!

The party was greater than she had ever dreamed it would be: she immediately spotted her beloved cousin, Aedion, who was slouching against the rough stone wall with an air of such impressive nonchalance and boredom that he could have given even Aelin a run for her money. She shook her head and smirked as she wove her way across the dance floor towards him.

However, before she got there, she was intercepted by her mother who knelt down and enveloped her in a light embrace.

"My Fireheart." She whispered lovingly. "You look stunning. One day you will turn heads - there is no doubt about that- and you have enough fire to fuel the whole kingdom!"

Aelin smiled back as she gazed into her mothers eyes - Ashryver eyes- and felt a sudden overwhelming sensation of contentedness fall on her like a blanket from above.

"Now," her mother started, standing up and scanning the crowd, "there are some people I want you to meet."

Aelin barely suppressed a groan as her mother led her into the thick throng of 'important visitors'. It would seem her cousin would have to wait.

 **ooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo**

Dorian Havilliard sighed. He HATED parties. Being a typical teenage boy, he found no enjoyment whatsoever in dressing up in extravagant clothes, and there was NEVER anyone his age to talk to. If only Chaol had been invited too...

But of course he hadn't. He was too busy training with Brullo, anyhow. Sighing, the crown prince of Ardalan ran a hand through his ebony locks, trying to make himself seem no so perfect before making his way across the huge chambers he was sharing with his mother, father, and baby sister Galia. Stopping next to her cot, Dorian pivoted to lean over the bars, taking in her soft, wispy hazel hair and delicate features. She looked so innocent, curled up in a fresh, white silk blanket. Dorain gently leant over and stroked her velvet soft cheek, a soft smile tugging at his lips. He loved all of his family but his sister was special. He would die to protect her and nothing made him happier than being near her.

Straightening up, the crown prince stretched and looked at the time piece he had been given the previous Yulemas by his parents. It was nearly 7 o clock - that meant that the ball would be starting soon and he had promised his parents to be on time! Dashing out the rooms, he sprinted along the stone hallway, and down several flights of stairs before realising that he was hopelessly lost. Groaning at his own idiocy, Dorian began to backtrack, tracing his steps until he found he could hear a faint hum of music. The ball! Setting off at a steady jog, the prince followed his ears until he arrived at the grand ballroom. He straightened his midnight blue tunic and donned a simple, unadorned masked stitched with gold thread before slipping quietly into the hall.

 **oooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo**

After she had shook hands with 'Duke this' and 'Lord that', after she had smiled sweetly as nobles and royals from across Erilea had fawned over her and then waltzed away to indulge in the dazzling buffet that ran the length of the hall, Aelin sighed. Now for the real fun to begin! Pecking her mother on the cheek and curtsying to her uncle and father, she disappeared into the swirling mass of ballgowns and glitter, intent on finding her cousin. She couldn't wait to dance! Spotting him hovering by a huge mound of profiteroles, Aelin made a beeline towards him, darting in an out of the crowd as quick as an asp.

Frowning, she stopped, suddenly remembering the friends that hadn't been able to make it to her birthday. Nehemia Ytger, her best friend, had been delayed in her journey due to an unexpected heavy snowfall in the southern pass. Of course the Ellywe carriges weren't made for icy roads but it had disappointed Aelin none the less. The girls were inseparable whenever they were together, and many democrats in both Terrasen and Ellywe's courts agreed that it was probably due to the two princess's friendship that trade relations between the two countries was so good. The two would spend hours poured over books in the great library of Orynth or swimming in the lakes and fountains in the palace at Banjali in an attempt to escape the scorching heat, conversing in a strange mix of the old language of terrasen's court, the common tongue and Ellywe.

And the there was Sam. After a near fateful attempt of her life a couple of years back, Evalin and Rhoe Galathynius had decided to send their daughter to secretly train with the King of Assasins, Arobynn Hammel, in order to learn the skill required to defend herself. Whilst there, not only had Aelin proven herself to be a singularly gifted student, impressing even Arobynn himself, but she had also grown very close to the only trainee of her age at the keep: Sam Courtland. Having spent hours training together, it was almost inevitable that they would grow close and although her parents would never be able to know his REAL profession (she had told them that they had met at her dance lessons whilst in Ardalan because of course being a princess she had had to continue with Her royal training at the same time!) but that didn't matter to Aelin. Sam, like Nehemiah, like Aedion, managed to make her laugh even when she was ill, even when the weight of her crown seemed to press down of her shoulders like a suffocating, inescapable burden.

Aelin shook her head. She may not be able to see two of her closest friends tonight but she still had her beloved cousin. And the Food, Music and Dancing! With an excited skip, the crown princess of Terrasen barrel rolled into an unprepared Aedion and it was all he could do to stop the two of them falling into the chocolate fountain.

 **oooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo**

Dorian was bored. He had eaten his fill of the luxurious feast, and as he was still waiting for a growth spurt, he didn't feel like dancing with ladies that would tower above him and look down on him like a child. No. That would just not do. If only he was more like Chaol. Although, only a few years older than Dorian, the apprentice captain of the hard was already at least 5 foot 10 and his voice had dropped to a tenor pitch over the summer, causing Dorian to feel even more childlike when in his company than he had before. He had sat down with his father one night when the King had come up to his chambers to check on his son and explained his embarrassment and his father had chuckled before telling his son how he had felt the same way at his age. Dorian smiled fondly at the memory. There had been a period about six years previously when the King of Ardalan had seemed distant, troubled, pained. More than once during this time Dorian could have sworn he saw something otherworldly pass over his fathers face for a few seconds before vanishing. Then one morning, the Glass Castle had awoken to find the King gone and only a note telling his family not to fret- he would be back within a month - and that was that. When he had returned, all trace of darkness had gone. His father had returned to his old self and Dorian had never spoken to him about it.

Sighing, Dorian decided to go and help himself to a glass of punch from the ornately chiselled, pure diamond tureen. He skirted the dance floor, pondering on how he might be able to excuse himself from the celebrations early and maybe go and curl up in bed with a good book for a few hours. Upon reaching the drinks table he ladled himself a goblet-full of the sweet, tangy, alcohol-free beverage and sipped it slowly.

Suddenly, from the crowd, three small figures came twirling towards him in a whirlwind of laughter and energy. They fell upon the table, gasping for breath and it took several minutes for them to even notice the hound prince.

The first to recover was a slight girl with thin brown hair and dainty but plain features, save for her eyes which sparkled with delight and a perfect pair of rosebud lips that were spread into a wide grin. All three had removed their masks at some point in order to help them cool down from their vigorous dancing and Dorian immediately recognised the other two children who were still clutching their sides in silent laughter as Aelin and Aedion Ashryver Galnthynius.

"Don't mind them," the brown haired girl smiled, noticing the Crown Prince staring at the two cousins, "as you have probably heard before, Aelin and Aedion tend to get a bit giddy when they're together."

Dorian just chuckled. He could still remember the time when he had been visiting with father and had accidentally tripped Aedion up whilst the three were walking in the grounds. Immediately the young boy had decided to start a full on snowball war - an idea that his strong headed cousin had immediately adopted and they had ended up chasing each other all the way into the library of Orynth, much to the displeasure of the librarian. Yes. Giddy was a bit of an understatement- wild was more like it!

"Anyway. I'm Elide, Elide Lochan. And your Dorian Havilliard."

Dorian was awoken from his thoughts by the voice of the young girl and was startled to see three pairs of eyes fixed intently on him.

"Er... Yes." He replied dumbly, much to the amusement of the two blondes who looked on the verge of breaking into fits of giggles again - and they might have done if Elide hadn't fixed them with a sharp glare. Dorian was surprised- he hadn't thought that anyone short of the King of Terrasen himself could control the wildfire that was Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, much less this small girl. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Elide," he offered, giving a small bow that made Aelin roll her eyes.

"Eugh! Enough with the formalities Havilliard! We have been looking for you! We figured you would be a bit bored in here with all these adults - we have a better idea! Come with us." And with that Aelin turned in her heel and dove back into the saying crowd, trailed by Aedion and Elide. Dorian chuckled. Maybe the night wast going to be as boring after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except all 6 TOG books!) and all characters belong to queen Maas :)

Ok so second chapter in this Fic. Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows it is really encouraging! I will try and update as much as possible but it is exam season now so I can't guarantee I'll have time Also, suggestions of things you would like to read about would be much appreciated!!

oooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Aelin led Aedion, Dorian and Elide out of the hall and along a dark corridor that seemed to have been designed for the servants to use. Dorian was amazed to see how gracefully the young princess moved- she was like a cat, slinking silently from shadow to shadow, pausing only to check they were still behind her. After a couple of minutes, Aelin stopped, grinned slyly at her entourage and turned to what Dorian thought was a solid brick wall. He was wrong. After scrabbling around for a few seconds, the princess had loosened a brick and removed a stout wooden crate. From the gleam in her cousins eyes, Dorian was certain that Aedion already knew what the box contained. After replacing the brick, Aelin set off once more down the passageway, the mysterious crate clutched tightly to her chest. As they walked, the air in the tunnel - for that was what it now was - became cooler and the torches that had previously lined the walls at regular intervals became more and more infrequent. Dorian began to worry. Where were they going? What did the princess have in mind?

However, Before he could begin to consider turning back, they rounded a corner and were met with...

A solid brick wall. Dorian frowned. Had they taken a wrong turning? There had been several doors leading off the passageway, presumably leading to servants quarters or wine cellars, but the princess had seemed certain on direction. Suddenly, a coarse grating sound caught Dorian's attention. Aedion was fiddling with yet another loose brick and soon there was a dark, gaping hole in the wall before him. Without hesitation, Aelin reached forward and grasped something. She pulled hard and Dorian had to stifle a gasp - that would be very un-princely!- when the whole wall swung forward to reveal another passage leading into the darkness.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo

Aelin smirked. Although he had tried to hide it, the prince of Ardalan had obviously been impressed by the secret passage she had just revealed. Well, she thought, let's see how impressed he is with this!

Turning on her heel, Aelin plunged into the darkened corridor, her steps growing ever quicker with anticipation. Soon the passage took a sharp, downward right before emerging into a glowing chasm - glowing because lining the walls was the rare fae litchen, rumoured only to grow on the terrasen side of oakwald Forrest.

ooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo

Dorian gasped this time. The whole cavern was green! Even the floor- which wasn't even a floor but a huge underground lake, frozen over by the harsh winter of the north- glowed an otherworldly emerald colour. Eyes fixed on the walls, Dorian could only gape as he took in the sight. He had read about the lichen but many of his tutors in Ardalan had thought it to be extinct. A movement to his right caught his eye and he turned to see Aedion fiddling with yet another lever in the wall. Suddenly a harsh grating sound filled the cave, causing the young prince to flinch before gasping once more. In the ceiling, a hole was opening to allow a faint trickle of golden light to bathe the cavern in a warm glow. And with the light came ... Music! Dorian gasped yet again as the sound of the band in the hall above -for they must have backtracked to right underneath the ballroom - filled the chasm as clearly as if they were playing right there with them. Suddenly, a blur of gold and green flew past him and Dorian realised what had been in the crate: ice skates!

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooo

Aelin twirled around and around to the music until she felt dizzy and had to collapse on the polished ice of the frozen lake to catch her breath. She watched as the crown prince fumbled with the laces on the skates she had left out for him and chuckled. Ardalians were usually able to skate - lakes and ponds tended to freeze over for around a month during the winter season - but the people of Terrasen were known for their grace and dexterity on ice. Every year the main river that ran through Orynth froze solid for nearly 3 months and merchants would travel from all over the world for the annual Yulemass ice fair: they would set up their stalls on the frozen water and a snake of colour and life would wind its way through the city. It was Aelin's favourite time of year. She would bundle up in furs and don her skates before taking to the river with the multitudes. It was one time where she could forget being a princess and instead be one of the people. It was liberating.

So there was no wonder her skating was flawless. Aelin, now that she had caught her breath again, set off whizzing around the giant cave, spinning in time to the music from above and lifting her arms above her head in jubilation. Her skits billowed out like a silk mushroom as she relished the bite of the cool air on her upward tilted face.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

Dorian stood unsteadily, testing out his balance on the polished green ice before skating slowly towards the centre of the lake. Gradually he began to sway in time with the music and soon he was zipping along at a speed that his tutors would never have approved us. Dorian laughed out loud with pure joy, relishing the deep tenor pitch of the sound that rumbled around the cavern. Faster and faster he skated, spinning around with his three new friends as the hum of music soaked into his very pores and the sharp winter air cleared his head and soothed his soul.

oooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo

It was in the early hours of the morning that Orlon, King of Terrasen and Aelin's chief doter, made his way down to the underground cavern. After the heat of the hall above, he had decided to pay a visit to one of his old teenage haunts for a breath of fresh air. The King had discovered the cavern when he was nine and he relished his little secret refuge from the demands of ruling.

No one else new about the cavern. Or so he thought. Rounding the last bend in the tunnel, Orlon was surprised to see the cavern wall gaping open. However one glance at the heap of bodies sprawled in the middle of the lake told him all he needed to know.

Of course Aelin and Aedion had discovered the cavern - in fact he wouldn't have been surprised if they had found it at a younger age than he had! His niece the most mischievous yet intelligent child he had ever met - she reminded him so much of himself. Smiling fondly, Orlon crept forward and gently shook the bleary eyed children awake. If Aelin was surprised to see him, she didn't let on. No. She merely stood, stretched and led her friends out of the cavern. After a night of skating, Orlon chuckled, four very welcome beds were waiting!

And please review!! It is t my best work as I wanted to try and get this chapter out before exams start so sorry :( but any feedback would be more than appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except all 6 TOG books!) and all characters belong to queen Maas :)

Ok so this one is just a little bit of a light filler so hope you enjoy:) most of the time I'm writing on the go so please forgive me for inconsistencies with canon I do my best to remember but sometimes things get muddled!! I have had quite a few requests for Rowan to come into the story somewhere so just to give you all a heads up: I will definately write him in and I think they will become close friends and probably carranam but not sure whether I will make them a couple (sheepish smile) you will have to wait to find out! All I know is that Sam will probably feature ( I loooovvvee Sam!) so Rowan could have some competition!! Anyhow, let's try to avoid spoilers and get onto the main event :drumroll: CHAPTER 3!!!!! Enjoy!!!

Also, suggestions of things you would like to read about would be much appreciated!!

The princess groaned. Yuck yuck yuck. She had only been 13 for four months and yet here she was lying on a bed in absolute agony. Tentatively she risked a look under the covers at the bloodied mess that was her bedsheets. She let out a whimper. To think she would have to go through this once a month for the next 40 or so years! Monthly cycles in Aelin's opinion were not fun. And to make matters worse she had started the day the royal family were due to depart to spend two weeks in The seaside Port of Xandria. What had promised to be a fun filled time of swimming in the desert pools and exploring the exotic market places now seemed bleak to the young princess.

Aelin rolled over and reached for the huge bag of chocolate. It was well known that terrasen had the best chocolatiers in all of Erilea and some of the best candy could be found on the streets of the shining city of Orynth. Of course, thought Aelin as she chewed the huge chunk of sweet milky cocoa, the terrasen chocolate shops did lack some of the extravagance that could be found in the shops in ardalan, but, she concluded, no one could beat the taste of terrasen's finest chocolate. The princess swallowed and smiled with delight as the sweet sticky liquid flowed down her throat. Of course this was the upside to monthly cycles! Bags and bags of chocolate, and her mother and father waiting on her hand and foot. Not that they didn't do that anyway but still. Aelin grinned. She could get used to this. Suddenly her stomach heaved. Reaching for a basin Aelin promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. On second thoughts…

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo

Aedion couldn't stop pacing. For hours he had been prowling about his chambers almost wearing a hole in the stone flagged floor. Worry gnawed at his mind and it wouldn't go away. His queen was sick and worst of all no one would tell him what was wrong. Whenever Aelin fell ill Aedion could be found pacing and prowling and not getting A moments rest. It was so bad that quite often the young prince often fell ill himself. For Aedion it felt as if he was tied to her. He felt what she felt and when she was sad he was sad. when she was happy he couldn't stop smiling. And when she was ill Aedion often felt physically sick. But right now he could not tell what was wrong. This new feeling was something he couldn't quite explain. If only someone would tell him what was going on.

Suddenly a loud bang caused the young warrior to whip round automatically drawing his sword in defence. However when he saw who was at the door he lowered the weapon and even managed a small smile. "Oh hi orry" AEdion grinned at his friend. "Any news on… "

Before he could finish his sentence Orry interrupted him. Well aware that Aedion would not stop pacing or worrying for that matter until he knew what was wrong with aelin, he had come up with an idea.

"Will you stop wearing a hole in the floor already! " orry grinned crookedly at his friend.

AEdion had the sense to look sheepish as he returned the smile, knowing full well that Orry was the best at hand to hand combat in his weapons class.

"How do you say we go and check on the princess ourselves? "

It took a few seconds for Aedion to register what Orry had just said. However when it sunk in he couldn't help wondering why he hadn't thought of it before. After all, who had ever stopped Aedion Ashryver from protecting his queen? ...

oooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Carrying a large Wicker basket Marion carefully closed the door to the princesses Chambers. She was just about to make her way towards the laundry when two suspicious shadows caught her eye. Turning down the corridor Marion suddenly allowed the huge heavy basket to fall from her arms spilling sheets all over the floor. Bending over she began to gather the pieces of white cloth together but she made sure to keep an eye on the shadowy corner just below the window across the hall. There! Someone was definitely watching her. Carefully Marion hefted the basket onto her hip and turned slowly about. Not one person, She corrected herself, there were two people hiding in the dappled light. And not just any people. Marion smirked to herself as she recognised the outlines of Aedion and Orry, Aelin's notorious escort. Of course they would be here! Marion was just about to reprimand the two boys when she stopped herself. Aedion particularly wouldn't give in easily when he knew that his princess was sick - no matter what she told them, they would be back. Any anyway, entertained Marion, wouldn't it be more amusing to let the hormonal princess deal with the two boys herself?!

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooo

Aedion loosed a sigh of relief. Stealth had never been his forte and for one horrible moment, he had thought Marion had spotted the two young warriors hiding in the shadows. However, although glad that they had remained undetected, Aedion was bathed in a cool sweat. It hadn't evaded his notice that the sheets that had spilled from Lady Marion's wicker basket had been covered in something that looked suspiciously like blood. What was wrong with his queen? Suddenly Aedion started as Orry tapped on his shoulder, signalling for the young prince to make his way down the corridor towards the door to Aelin's chamber.

oooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Aelin groaned again. She was in absolute agony. Lady Marion had managed to take her mind of the pain momentarily bay massaging a warm cloth onto her lower back but now the cramps had returned with a vengeance and the young princess felt like she was about to die.

Suddenly she became aware of a faint creaking noise and her assassin instincts snapped into action. She immediately isolated the intruding noise and lay still, holding her breath, as the door to her chambers slowly opened.

"Aelin!" A hoarse but excited whisper met her ears as her cousin hurried over to her bedside. Aelin didn't know whether to laugh or cry. As much as she loved her cousin - and Orry was sweet and a good laugh- right now boys were the last people she Wanted to be around. She felt her cheeks begin the burn at the thought of having to explain...

"Oh gods are you alright?" Aedions worried face appeared above her and Aelin immediately felt ashamed. She knew how her cousin got when she was ill. What else did she expect him to do?

Suddenly the world began to spin and tilt and Aelin closed her eyes. But she wouldn't vomit. Not right now.

"I've been worried sick-you're so pale-and the blood..." Aedion was a pasty colour as he took in his cousins Snow-White complexion.

"Aedion" she began, putting a hand over her mouthed as nausea swelled and took control.

"Why didn't you let me see you? Is it something infectious?" Aedion was rambling now as Orry looked on concerned.

"You know Aedion an I don't care" he added. "You are our queen and we will stick by your side no matter what."

Aelin groaned inwardly. The nausea was getting worse- now was NOT the time for sentimental talks!

"Boys," she said again. Oh she was going to vomit.

Aedion lent forward and pulled a strand of hair from her face. "No no no!" she thought. "Move away!" It was all she could do to keep her mouth closed.

"Aedion.." She warned but her cousin was having none of it. If anything he scooched closer to her, and Orry joined him on the edge of the bed. Oh no. She couldn't...

Aelin vomited all over the floor. The boys made a disgusted noise, jumping back a foot. Tears sprang up as the bitter, sharp taste filled her mouth. He hung over her knees letting drool and bile spill on the floor.

"Are you - by the wyrd you're really sick aren't you?" Orry asked concerned as Aedion turned, if possible even whiter. Aelin felt her cheeks go red as she realised she was going to have to explain to the two what was going on. No no no! Anything but this!

"I'm not ill like that," she groaned.

"Then in what way?"

How could they be so stupid? Aelin wished the ground would just swallow her up whole.

"Urgh! Can't you tell? I've started my monthly cycles!!" The princesses face was burning and soon the two boys had turned an impressive shade of magenta. Stumbling and apologising, Aedion and Orry quickly hurried towards the door as Aelin buried her face in her covers. Boys!

Thanks for reading! Just a quick note: all the underlined stuff belongs to SJ Maas and is taken from the scene in TOG where celeana pukes on chaol. (I just love that scene so had to include it!) also please review - as always I will try to update ASAP (it's the hols atm so fingers crossed I'll have time!) but exams are still on so I don't know if i will get round to it. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and follows- as I've said before it's really encouraging :) just one last thing- the name Orry is a Manx name and I chose it because I though it would fit with all Sarah's terrasen names seeming to have Gaelic roots. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except all 6 TOG books!) and all characters belong to queen Maas :)**

 **Hi! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but ive been soooooo busy with exams :( the good news is that they're all over now so yay! mOre time to write, read and relax! :D:D:D I just want to say a massive thanks to all who have reviewed - it is soooooo encouraging! Please keep letting me know what you all think! also, on the last chapter, I am not sure if the editing worked so if no sections are underlined I'm sorry - basically, if you recognise it, it's not mine! so that's it for now, please read and ENJOY! (and as always please let me know what you think of past chapters and let me know if you have any ideas for future ones!)**

The bustling market in Xandria was teeming with busy shoppers, merchants and strays; everywhere you looked there was a new colour, a new sight or sound – it was impossible to take it all in! Everyone seemed to be infected with an excited buzz that wove its way through the throngs and seeped into every pore. Everyone, that was, bar a hooded figure slouched in a secluded alleyway, trying in vain to evade the scorching midday sun.

Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius was brooding: how had this holiday gone so wrong? Her father had been called away on urgent military business on the second day of their arrival and was yet to return, whilst her mother was ill in bed with an exotic bug, therefore unable to enjoy the vibrant atmosphere of the foreign port. Normally this would not have been a problem for the young princess because normally, she had Aedion to entertain her instead. But ever since the "incident" in her chambers the week before their delayed departure, her cousin hadn't been able to look at her without doing an amazing impression of an over ripe tomato. And Aelin didn't need to be reminded of the embarrassing situation by Aedion's obvious discomfort when she herself could barely suppress the cringe she felt whenever she recalled that fateful day. Aelin shuddered. No. she did _not_ need to go there!

So here she was, skulking around the market places and bemoaning the unfortunate situation she found herself in. Yes: The crown princess of Terrasen was most definitely feeling sorry for herself! But all of that was about to change. Suddenly, Aelin noticed a girl of similar age to herself, skulking through the crowd. It was not so much the skulking that made her stop though: no. it was the girl's cloak. Or, more importantly, what was _underneath_ the cloak. Having trained with a wealth of weapons during her time at the keep, Aelin found no difficulty in realising that this girl was armed to her teeth. A long, thin rod at her thigh promised to be a sword, whilst the knobbly indents on her shoulder blades looked suspiciously like dagger pommels. This, coupled with the girl's wary glances behind her, and the fact she was constantly raising her hand to touch her chest, suggesting she was wearing a purse containing something of considerable importance, was what caught aelin's attention. This girl, whoever she was, what up to something. An Aelin was going to find out what….

 **oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo**

Aelin had been tracking the girl for some time. Although it was _obvious_ to her that this girl was a novice, a mere amateur that Arobynn would NEVER have accepted into his ranks, she had to hand it to her – she was taking whatever she was doing _very_ seriously. And it was starting to irritate the princess. Every time the girl seemed to have reached her destination, she took an unexpected turn to the left, or quickly doubled back on herself, leading Aelin literally around the houses until her feet were sick and tired of the dusty cobbles and her parched throat screamed for a drink. Just as Aelin was about to call it a day – she had obviously judged the girl wrong and had been following merely an aimless urchin for the past four hours! – The girl darted into a side street and began to run. The princess, of course, immediately followed. The streets of Xandria were known for their uneven paving and Aelin had to concentrate hard to avoid falling flat on her face. In a matter of minutes, she realised that she was hopelessly lost in a maze of identical backstreets and cut-through. And what's more, she had just followed the girl with the weapons down a blind alley only to realise that she was nowhere in sight. Aelin had lost her. She swore. Suddenly, a muffled thump made her start as something landed behind her. Cursing underneath her breath, she spun around to face the girl, who must have doubled back at some point and followed her, and was now looking at her with a hard and angry glint in her sandstone eyes.

"What do you want?" the stranger growled, menacingly drawing her sword. Despite her obviously precarious situation, Aelin couldn't help but admire the fine craftsmanship that was the weapon. The pommel had been sculpted to resemble a wolf's head, and the razor sharp blade glinted in the evening sunlight.

"I said, what do you want!" the girl repeated, this time louder, before stepping forward threateningly. Aelin, never one to be intimidated by others just couldn't resist testing the girl. She dropped into a disinterested slouch and faked examining her nails.

"I was going to ask you the same question," she drawled, staring her captor straight into the furious eyes. "I've been following you – you were acting suspicious in the market place – and I wanted to know what you were up to."

The girl, who Aelin noted with a jealous frown, was equipped with thick auburn hair that flowed in waves around her muscular shoulders, scoffed.

"Oh! So you're the new police force of the town are you?" This time it was Aelin's turn to glare furiously as the girl continued, "I'll have you know that I was completing a job…. A job that thanks to you means I now have to spend yet another night in a lousy tent before I get back to the sile….."

At this the girl suddenly stopped talking and went a deathly pale colour as if she had seen a ghost. Aelin, of course, was immediately interested.

"The sile? Hmm…." The princes pretended to think as the girl before her looked as if she was about to be sick. The tables had turned, and Aelin was hoping that, if she played her cards correctly, she might be in for a more interesting time in the deserted land than she had been expecting. "You wouldn't be talking about…. THE SILENT ASSASSINS now would you?" The girl looked like she was about to cry and her face had turned a stunning shade of green as she realised what she had let slip. Aelin decided to put her out of her misery. Grinning at the girl, she added, "Because I've always wanted to meet them. I'm Celeana, Celeana Sardothien, star student of Arobynn Hamel, lord of the Assassins keep in Rifthold itself."

The girl looked positively shocked. Aelin just smiled as she relished using her old alias again. Oh how she had missed being Celeana! No responsibilities, no restrictions…. Sometimes it was nice no to be a princess, she thought. Aelin regarded the young assassin in front of her as the poor girl turned from green to a faint shade of pink. Just when Aelin had begun to wonder whether the girl had forgotten how to speak, she uttered,

"Hi, I'm Ansel."

 **Hope you enjoyed! I loooovvvveee Ansel so much especially in EOS :D:D:D I just had to include her! in the next chapter I think Aelin/Celeana will end up going to visit the silent assassin's... so please review and keep reading!**


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing (accept all 6 TOG books!) and all characters belong to queen Maas :)

Ok guys I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to post. I am away over the next few weeks so I'm not sure how much time I will have to post but I will do my best! I just want to say a huge Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means so much and I love to hear what you all think! Anyway, the next few chapters are going to be mainly made out of flashbacks as I'm planning to explore how aelin met Sam etc. So enough of me.. hope you enjoy!!

Ansel just couldn't get her head around what had happened in the last hour or so. What had promised to be a routine trip to Xandria to deliver a message for Lord Berick had been completely and utterly transformed by the blond-haired teenager she was currently waiting for outside the house of the duke himself. Was she really who she claimed she was? It was obvious she had received training of some description, whether that had been the esteemed tuition she claimed or otherwise. Ansel had no doubts about that. It was the way she moved; the feline grace that was borne of hours of practice, the ever-roaming gaze, hardwired to to constantly asses any lurking threat. The auburn haired girl cursed her incompetence. How had she missed it? That girl had been stalking her for FOUR hours and yet she had failed to notice the assassin behind the girl's perfect features!

Her musings were suddenly interrupted by the return of the subject of her thoughts. Ansel glared as her boots as she sensed the girl approach her side. It was only when she came within a foot of the silent assassin that Ansel permitted herself to look up. Her gaze met that of the blonde and Ansel couldn't help but take a small, involuntary gasp. The girl had stunning eyes: glittering turquoise ringed in fiery gold. They were eyes that said don't mess with me, and eyes that promised heartbreak for scores of men to come. Ansel shivered as she took in the finely carved features of the supposed princess and couldn't help a small wave of envy that washed over her. This girl had it all: Wealth, Beauty and skill. And Ansel, well, she had nothing. Not anymore.

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Aelin couldn't help being intrigued by the silent assassin: she seemed to emit an aura of power, dusty and slouched as she was, and the princess sensed that she held a secret locked away inside of her as well. Maybe it was the sad look that flickered across her deep sandstone eyes whenever a cooling breeze wove its way through her auburn locks, or maybe it was the way she gripped the pommel of that wonderful sword tightly whenever Aelin approached, as if she feared she would try and take it, that aroused the princess's curiosity. Whatever it was, Aelin knew one thing: she planned on finding out what secrets the assassin was guarding.

Aelin met the eyes of the girl as she looked up, and couldn't escape noticing the cold trickle of fear that ran down her spine. This girl was deadly. She had been hurt – how or by whom Aelin was yet to learn- but the princess couldn't mistake the look of abandonment carved into the gaze of her acquaintance. No, it was a look she had seen before: it was the look that Sam Courtland had guarded when she had first arrived in Rifthold three years previously.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

 _The young princess picked nervously at a loose bead on her expensive yet simple tunic as she stepped down from the carriage. No emblem adorned the door; Dark drapes blocked the windows, preventing prying eyes from recognising the crown princess of Terrasen as she had journeyed from Orynth to Adarlan. This was it, she had arrived. Aelin took a deep breath and straightened her spine, lifting her head and clenching her jaw to paint a look of defiance on a face that otherwise would have revealed the tumultuous sea of fear broiling within. She would show them, and from this day forth any assassin, thief or kidnapper foolish enough to see her as easy pickings would rue the day they messed with Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius. With one last look over her shoulder at Aylward, the guard that had accompanied her from the north, the princess turned her back on the name Aelin and greeted grudgingly her new alias: Celeana._ _At the door of the keep, Celeana was greeted by a tall man in his early twenties, graced with exquisite features and soft auburn hair. Still, despite the majesty of his complexion, Celeana felt nervous: she just couldn't shake the feeling that this man gave her. She was a mouse and he was the cat, he held all the cards and at a moment's notice could devour her. What's more, her heritage didn't help her here. No. this was the man's territory and he knew it: he was untouchable. Despite the menacing aura of the cat-man, however, Celeana forced herself to meet and hold his scrutinizing gaze. She would NOT show weakness. Not here, not to him. Her attitude must have pleased the man because after a few minutes, he broke into a dazzling smile, revealing a set of pristine, pearly white dentures that reminded Celeana of the snow-capped crags that guarded her home city during the ice-months._ _"Hello Princess," the man purred, as he turned to lead her into the building that she knew was the assassins keep._ _"It's Celeana, actually," Celeana ground out, the name sounding strange on her tongue._ _"Ah, yes, silly me." The man turned yet again to grin at the young girl, the amused sparkle in his eyes confirming her growing opinion that this man was anything BUT silly. "Your parents wrote to me and informed me of the….. er, shall we say, arrangements," the man continued as he opened another set of doors to reveal a lavishly decorated hall and a grand, sweeping staircase that obviously led to the upper floors of the keep, before spinning around to face his new protégée. Celeana begrudgingly tore her eyes away from the magnificent paintings that hung proudly on the walls as her new master held out his hand, the friendliest gesture he had shown in the short time she had known him. Reciprocating with what she hoped was a firm grip, she could feel the callouses and scars he sported, evidence of his obvious skill with weaponry of many forms, and could not but help fell a twinge of jealousy at the thought of her own two smooth, useless hands. She scowled, causing the man to chuckle and her cheeks to grow faintly pink. Looking up at the man once more, Celeana quelled her rising embarrassment before softly asking,_ _"Who are you?"_ _If anything, the simplicity of the statement made the cat-man laugh all the louder and coloured Celeana's cheeks a dark crimson. After a few minutes (the man was obviously enjoying Celeana's evident embarrassment) he crouched down so that he was the same height as the girl. What would have been a kind and friendly gesture from most adults seemed to Celeana to only make the man MORE threatening, so when he finally spoke, she almost collapsed as adrenaline drained from her cells._ _"I, child, am Arobynn Hammel, King of the Assassins and Lord of Rifthold. And you, you are my student. I expect you to train hard and not complain. This is my realm, so you you will follow my rules. You are Celeana now. You are no one." Here he paused and watched the girl before him, relishing the power he had over her, before gesturing to a serving girl waiting at the foot of the vast staircase._ _"Zilla will show you to your chambers for the duration of your stay. Your bags have already been brought up. Dinner is at seven o clock – you will hear a gong- and you'd be wise to be on time. Training will start at 6:30 in the morning. We will see what you can do, if anything. That is all."_ _With that Arobynn strode away leaving Celeana standing in the centre of the room, wishing already that she was back in Orynth, but vowing that she would show her new master how wrong he was_.

I hope you enjoyed! Please review and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible!


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing (accept all 6 TOG books!) and all characters belong to queen Maas :)

Hooray! I've actually managed to post within an acceptable time range! I just want to say a huge thankyou to those of you that have reviewed, I really appreciate it!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

It took the two girls 2 days to cross the red dessert. Two days of heat and sweat and thirst. At night time Aelin tossed and turned as grains of rough red sand managed to trickle into every crevice of her skin, finding ways through her clothes in order to irritate her skin, no matter how many layers she adorned. For Ansel, the days were filled with dread. Every time the princess breathed too loudly or spluttered at the dusty air, the auburn haired teen felt her shoulders tense. Ansel would not, could not answer the questions that this girl might ask. The problem was, she was growing fonder and fonder of the blonde teen and was increasingly drawn to her, to speak to her. She was terrified that the wall she had built within herself these last couple of years would come crumbling down if the princess pushed hard enough. Oh how she wanted to release the overwhelming pressure that her

secrets were building up inside of her! But Ansel was afraid: afraid that if she let the floodgates open, she would drown in the past she had tried so hard to hide.

Ansel needn't have worried though – Aelin herself spent the journey deep in thought. The redhead had reminded her of Sam: the pained glances, the steely determination…. And now she couldn't help the twinge of longing that filled her even as they trudged over dunes and across the desert. It had been so long since she had last seen her friend and she missed him more than she liked to admit. So as they walked, Aelin allowed herself to be engulfed by memories of her time at the Assassins keep….

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

 _Celaena was rudely awakened by a loud knocking on the door. She groaned and rolled over unceremoniously, stuffing her unkempt head under her fluffy down pillow in a futile attempt to stop the morning sunlight penetrating her cosy little den of blankets and sheets. She was most definitely NOT a morning person! The knocking, however, continued persistently until the soon-to-be assassin had no option but to admit that the day had officially begun. Pulling a silk gown over her night dress, she scowled as she stumbled across her chamber in a groggy stupor. Throwing open the door she was greeted by a young girl with dark hair, probably of a similar age to her though at least a head shorter, rolling nervously on the balls of her feet._ _"Good morn," she began in a beautifully lyrical voice that rose and fell in the most melodic way Celaena had ever heard. "Arobynn sent me to check that you were awake. he also said that you would find all the clothes you require already in your closet." Celaena tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn as she stretched to glance at the grandfather clock situated opposite her bedroom door. It may have been too early an hour for Celaena but the clock proclaimed that it was eighteen minutes past 6 which meant she was expected in the training hall in 12 minutes time! She cursed loudly, causing the girl before her, who had been picking at her finely adorned dress in –was that disgust?!- , to jump. Hurriedly yet careful to observe this girl who had now caught her attention, Celaena apologised, then dashed back into her room to get changed. She quickly found the garments that she was expected to wear: a tight but soft and stretchy black tunic and black leggings, and a pair of soft brown boots, and she threw them on hurriedly. Her cropped blonde hair, cut short with a hunting knife by Aedion the month before much to her mother's disapproval (they had been playing in the woods and when Aedion had offered to give Aelin a "soldier's haircut" how could she have refused?!), did not need tying up so she paused only to run a comb through her locks before dashing out into the lavishly decorated corridor. But the black haired girl was gone._ _Suddenly, she felt very small. She was alone in a foreign country with a man she really did not trust and she couldnt even remember which way the stairs were._ _Celaena took a deep breath and tried to remember, in vain, the way she had come the previous evening after what she had to admit had been an astounding dinner of cooked ham, eggs, potatoes and a large chocolate cake to finish. She had been so tired after her long journey and drowsed so thoroughly by the food and fire that she couldn't even remember making it into bed. Glancing across the hallway at the ornate grandfather clock once more, Celaena felt panic begin to rear its ugly head as she noted that in 4 minutes time, Arobynn was expecting her in the training hall. She didn't even like to begin to imagine what the man would do if she were late…._ _Suddenly a door two down from her own opened and a golden haired boy of her own age stepped out. Dressed in similar attire to Celaena, she immediately assumed that he was another trainee of Arobynn's. She quickly strode over to him, hoping that the teen could save her from the horrible fate of being late to training._ _"Er…Hello. I'm Ae….Celaena."_ _The boy looked surprised to see her as he lifted his gaze to meet hers. His eyes were a rich honey colour and filled with such a deep sadness that it took her breath away._ _"Hullo," he replied, in the cautious manner of one that had been hurt in the past, "I'm Sam. Sam Courtland. I guess you're one of us? Or are you one of Clarisse's?"_ _Celaena was confused by the question – who was Clarisse? – but never one to seem ignorant or weak, she didn't dare ask what he had meant._ _"I'm being trained by Arobynn, if that's what you mean. But I can't remember how to get to the training hall. Could you show me?"_ _The boy – Sam- had raised an eyebrow when she had said that Arobynn was training her but he smiled warmly at her as he started to stride down the corridor._ _"C'mon, it's this way," he grinned, and Celaena gladly followed._ _oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ _Sweating and panting for breath, Celaena slumped down at the side of the training hall. Upon arrival she had been greeted by a friendly assassin called Ben, who had sent her on a five mile run through Rifthold before drilling her on all the different weapons in the Keep's armoury. There had been many that she had seen before in the weapons room in Orynth, such as the broad swords, daggers, hunting knives and bows, but many were foreign to her and she eagerly listened to what the older man told her about each blade, spike and club. After that, Ben had briefly run through a couple of techniques for hand to hand combat before he called Sam over to fight with her. After losing phenomenally several times, Ben had called for them to stop, and announced that they could rest for an hour and grab some breakfast before training resumed again. Too bruised to care about food, and with aching muscles, Celaena had barely made it across the room before her body screamed to sit down._ _After a few minutes, however, she couldn't help but notice the divine smell of eggs, bacon, sausages and freshly brewed coffee as it wafted across the room from a laden table by the door. With a barely suppressed groan, Celaena heaved herself to her feet and made her way towards the food. Grabbing a plate, she began to heap on generous helpings of everything she could reach, only stopping when she heard a faint chuckle next to her. She whirled around, almost spilling her precious breakfast, to glare at the owner of the laugh. To her surprise she was greeted by Sam Courtland grinning broadly at her and her scowl turned to a pout as he shook his head at her._ _"For someone so small, you have a huge appetite," he jested._ _"Well, for one, I am only a head shorter than you and look at how much you have on your plate," Celaena retorted, pointing at Sam's own heaped dish, "and secondly, I deserve to be hungry after being punched too many times to count!"_ _Sam looked ashamed at this and she immediately felt guilty but the moment passed and he quickly returned her banter with a wry smile. The two continued to chat and joke for the remainder of the breakfast hour, Celaena telling Sam of Terrasen (although she was careful to avoid mentioning her royal heritage) and Sam filling her in with details regarding life at the Keep. However, Celaena couldn't help noticing that he never talked of his family. Were they dead? Were they alive? Sam Courtland, as friendly as he was, was a mystery._ _\--_ I hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes I made but I loved writing this chapter so I might have rushed it a bit! Please review, as always, and I will try to get another chapter out soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (accept all 6 TOG books!) and all characters belong to queen Maas :)**

Ok I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update this but I had a bit of a writer's block... anyway i have managed to to write this chapter plus some more so I hope to update more regularly this month! As always please please please review - it is so encouraging!!! and I hope you enjoy:)

After forty eight hours of sand, heat and endless sky, Aelin thought she had never seen a more beautiful sight than the marble balconies of the mute master's palace that peered over the last dune just as dusk was beginning to grace the barren land. It may have been her imagination but a faint breeze seemed to tug at her upon their approach, as if it sensed the excitement she felt at the prospect of a bath. Picking up the pace, Ansel marched towards the pearly structure in earnest, leaving the princess to jog to catch up. Not that Aelin was complaining. No. Somehow, without a shared word between them, the hot and sticky girls mutually agreed that the sooner they reached the cool sanctuary of the mute master's palace, the better.

As the shadows lengthened and the keep drew nearer, Aelin began to feel nervous. Yes she had trained under Arobynn Hammel himself but the mute master was a whole new ball game. Add that to the fact she had practically demanded to be rescued from her dull existence in Xandria, aelin was not at all sure how her arrival would be taken.

She needn't have worried however - as they approached the cool stone border walls, the gates were opened without even a second glance (or at least not an obvious one) and the two girls were led to the heart of the building where the mute master was to see them. It seemed Ansel had a report to give meaning aelin had time to begin to consider what she was going to say to the most feared leader of the silent assassins.

As she waited in the hall, the princess soon became aware of someone watching her. Bathed in shadows, the figure was impossible to make out yet poorly enough hidden that either they were inexperienced or didn't care if they were spotted. Given the feline stillness with which they stood, Aelin suspected the latter. Her curiosity was immediately aroused. Who was watching her? Why wouldn't they show their face? If it wasn't for her pride, the princess would have called out there and then. Instead, she opted to adopt a disinterested slouch, pretending to groom her jagged nails whilst beadily observing the figure out of the corner of her eye. What seemed like hours, although in reality was only a few minutes, passed and Aelin grew more and more frustrated. She was about to call out to her shadowy observer and demand answers when a skinny but unnaturally tall man stepped out of the room in which the Mute Master was conducting his business. Aelin had to call on all her training, both as an assassin and as a princess in order to school her features into neutral . The man had skin as thin and pale as tissue paper and his sunken cheeks hung down in bags of loose flesh. His eyes, a startling scarlet, bore through Aelin, examining her like an undesirable specimen. However, the thing that caught the princesses attention the most were the blue inkings that spread like a stain across his entire body. In fact, she could see less skin than tattoo! Lines imitative of vines encircled the man's bare arms and leaves covered his hands and feet. His face had not been spared the needle, and intricate whirls and squiggles patterned his cheeks, forehead and eyelids. The man was a walking piece of art, both fascinating and repulsive all at once and it was all the princess could do not to stare. Before she had gathered her senses, the man beckoned for her to follow him into the waiting room and promptly turned on his heel without so much as a backwards glance. All thoughts of the shadow figure forgotten, Aelin stumbled after him.

Entering the room in which she was to speak with the mute master, Aelin could barely decide where next to look. Huge marble columns lined the walls and reached up to a ceiling obscured by orange tree branches, dripping with an abundance of the the golden fruit. The lapis lazuli floor glistened magnificently, giving the impression that the entire hall floated on a glittering lake of the brightest sapphire. To her shock and embarrassment, the princess couldn't help thinking that it was the exact shade of Crown Prince Dorian Havilliard's eyes. Shaking the offending thought from her head, Aelin allowed her eyes to trace every detail of the majestic room, drinking in the exquisite craftsmanship until her gaze came to rest on a lone figure standing immobile, eyes closed in meditation, upon a quartz dias. The mute master, clothed in a simple robe of the purest white, held an aura of power that commanded respect. Involuntary, the princess lowered herself onto one knee and bowed her head. Without a word, the mute master stood and walked towards her. Aelin felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as drew nearer, yet felt a strange calmness flood through her every vein. The eloquence and grace with which the mute master walked was captivating to say the least. Only when the man was standing right before her did Aelin raise her head. She was met with a dazzling pair of emerald eyes that seemed to look straight into her soul. Without even being asked, the princess found herself speaking. Not that she would have needed to. Throughout her entire explanation of her reasons for being at the keep, the master wore a knowing smile that confirmed for the girl that he had already decided to let her stay.

When she had finished, the mute master signalled for the red eyed man to come forward and to aelin's surprise, it was he who spoke. She had heard of the masters vow of silence but had never thought it would be quite so…….. inclusive.

"The master welcomes you to his school. You shall now be allowed to bathe and change before supper. Training starts at eight every morning. You are to meet the other assassins in the main courtyard by then. You may stay as long as you wish but whilst here you will be expected to work, train and clean with the other assassins. You may go now, Aelin ashryver Galathynius."

And with that she was dismissed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise - all these amazing characters belong to Sarah J Maas.**

Yay! I said I would update soon and I actually managed to do it!! I hope you like this chapter! as always, read, enjoy and review!! Its so encouraging to get feedback even if its a single word so please review!!

Steam soaked into her every pore, cleansing her and ridding her body of the desert grime that had clung to her for the past days. As she lowered herself into the scented tub, Aelin could barely contain the faint groan that escaped her lips at the pure bliss the water brought. Eyes closed, she reclined as the swirling vapour worked magic on her sinuses, and began to sort through the bemusing events of the past hour.

Having been dismissed, she had followed directions to the bathrooms where she had been greeted by an old woman, scarred from head to foot, who introduced herself as Ludmilla. She had promptly led the girl to a changing room off the main chamber and shown her where soaps, robes and towels were kept. Aelin later learnt that the gnarled woman was an ex-assassin who had chosen to live out the rest of her days in the sanctuary of the place she had learnt her trade. Too tired to talk, however, it was all Aelin could do to mutely strip off her grimy tunic and collapse into the hot bath that had been prepared for her.

After half an hour or so, the princess felt refreshed and decided to venture from her steaming tub in search of fresh clothes. Laid out in the room in which she had changed was a crisp set of snow white robes and she quickly slipped into them, allowing the cool fabric to caress her skin. She also found a comb which she pulled through her hair, and a pair of flat leather pumps that fitted perfectly.

Once dressed, Aelin decided to explore. Slipping quietly out of the baths, she padded carefully along the cool marble corridor, passing intricate fountains that trickled delicately, still pools that glowed pink in the evening light, and exotic pot plants that reached up the walls to the stars above. As she walked, Aelin was struck with the tranquillity of the palace. And the quietness. It seemed as if she was the only soul in the place, a fact that half awed the princess yet also made her feel rather shivery. After about twenty minutes, Aelin decided it would be a good idea to search for the dining area and began searching in earnest for someone to direct her. Just as she had begun to fret that she would miss the evening meal, offending her hosts and going hungry, she turned a corner and collided with a tanned young man only a couple of years older than herself. She was about to apologize when something caught her eye…… and it wasn't his good looks……

"You!" Aelin exclaimed, much to the surprise of the man (although on closer inspection she realised he was really a boy only a few years her senior.) As he raised an eyebrow, Aelin elaborated on her exclamation.

"You're the figure that was watching me before!"

A look of comprehension flickered across the boys tanned features, accompanied by….. was that surprise? Aelin didn't really care.

"Why?" she demanded.

The boy, seeing her determined expression, consented and began to speak.

"I was curious, of course. It's not every day a princess visits us…" He paused as he examined her intently, " and to be honest I thought you'd be a pampered little madam that fancied herself as an assassin."

Aelin must have made an expression of disgust as his assessment as he hurriedly continued, "obviously your not, though. By the way, how did you know it was me? You have never been here before and yet you recognised me instantly!"

This time it was a smirk that graced the princess's features as she smiled at the boy.

"It was your stance." she replied simply. "There are some things a shadow cant hide."

The boy looked impressed at this and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Illias." He he said by way of introduction.

Accepting his guesture , Aelin introduced herself to the boy.

Suddenly a gong sounded in the distance.

"That'd be dinner." Illias stated, glancing over his shoulder in the direction of the sound. "C'mon, I'll show you the way," he offered, amd with That, the two headed off towards the mess hall where delightful exotic aromas greeted them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nilt in this amazing world created by Sarah J Maas.**

Yay! This must be a record but this is ther third week I've updated on time! Thanks for the feedback guys - please do read and review as it really motivates me to write more :) I hope you like this chapter. Originally it was just going to be an intro but I got a bit carried away so I'll be posting the other chapter next week. I've included lots of little hints in this chapter about other parts of the TOG world so let me know which ones you get! Lastly, for those who asked, Aelin recognised Illias because of his Gait/Stance as she could make out his silhouette when he was spying even though he was in shadow. Hope that clears it up a bit!

Anyway, enough of me babbling on! I hope you enjoy this Chapter and please please please review!! :)

Aelin barely made it back to her room that night. Stumbling down the echoing halls, she only just managed to persuade her feet to keep moving forward, and her stomach cried out every step of the way as the mountains of rich good she had consumed threatened to spill onto the polished floor. Despite her fatigue, however, the princess had to admit that the night had been divine. Good food, music, stories and dancing had kept her up until the early hours, revelling in the electric atmosphere until she felt she could stay awake no longer.

Excusing herself from the company of assassins with whom she had become acquainted over the course of the evening, the princess had stumbled from the hall and towards her chamber before collapsing in a heap on her bed. However, she found sleep harder to come by than she had expected, so instead she lay and simply let her mind relive the evening…..

 **ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**

Upon entering the dining hall behind Illias, Aelin sat at a table that hosted a group of assassins of all ages, chatting amicably together. Whilst Illias immediately launched into conversation with a whiskered old man beside him, Aelin was content to simply lean back in her chair and allow the conversation to wash over her. Ansel - the girl she had journeyed across the desert with - sat two seats down from her and across the way. Aelin noticed that the red head kept on glancing towards her, but the princess chose to ignore it; if the girl had something to say, well, she would speak in her own time. Instead, Aelin focussed upon the stories being shared around her, tucking into the succulent beef and aromatic mash potatoes as she did so. And what stories they were!

One slight, middle-aged woman with a permanently pinched face told of a golden haired witch that had attacked her uncle in melisande but had, for some reason, allowed him to live when her nephew, a new born at the time, had begun to cry.

Another, a boy barely older than seven or right, had claimed he had seen a sea dragain when sailing to Ellwye the previous summer.

Others told of the southern continent and the healers that worked miracles there, of encounters with the little people in Oakwald, and, of course, tales of the numerous jobs they had completed over ths years, comparing notes on the most dangerous to the most ridiculous circumstances they had encountered in a friendly but competitive discussion. Aelin was enthralled, to say the least. In what seemed like no time at all, dessert had been served (she could barely keep her mouth from watering at the mounds of exotic fruits and nuts, colourful meringues, and steaming jugs of molten chocolate!) And the conversation turned to her.

"So, lass, who be ye and what stories be bringin' ye to our halls?" an old, wrinkled man that looked at least 100, smiled at her, his piercing blue eyes crinkling as he did so.

"Errr….." Aelin paused. She didn't want to admit to the fact that she was a princess - she had seen the way in which nobles fawned over her at parties- yet hadnt really prepared a back story for herself. She decided it would be safest to stick with the alias she had kept at the assassins keep.

"I'm celeana. Celeana Sardothien. I trained at the assasins keep and was in Xandria when I bumped into Ansel. I persuaded her to bring me here. After all, extra training cant really do much harm."

This seemed to satisfy the toothless old man, who by this time was well into his cups, and soon she was left alone once more. Or so she thought. This time it was Illias who demanded her attention as he held out his hand to her. Bemused, Aelin took it and followed him to an open area of the dining hall. There was no music playing but a group of people who were already stood in the space seemed to be swaying to a silent rhythm. Without warning, Illias began to move too, pulling the princess along in a silent dance. With no other option, Aelin closed her eyes and let her body take over. Strangely, she felt she could almost feel a beat as her body moved in time with her partners. In no time at all, a clock somewhere in the desert fortress was chiming midnight; what seemed like only minutes later but was really several hours, Aelin found herself barely able to stand. And so she had excused herself and stumbled towards her bed.

 **ooooooooOooooo**

Aelin sighed contentedly and rolled over, relishing a cool breeze that seemed to snake its way into her room. Slowly, she closed her eyes, images of Illias, Ansel, and the mute master floating before her. But as she drifted off into an undisturbed sleep, it wasn't of her new friends that she dreamed……..


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed at the assassins keep, and although he would never have admitted it, Arobynn Hamel was secretly impressed at the speed in which his new protegée was learning his trade. Celaena herself was enjoying the challenge that the hard training and vigourous routine of an assassin brought. It was a break from her relatively relaxed life at the palace, and whilst she still had to continue her studies in various royal disciplines, the exercise was a welcome distraction to her usual routine. In addition, she relished the opportunity to just be normal, to just be a girl and not a princess. It was liberating to be able to mess around with her new friends, Sam and Lysandra, without people raising an eyebrow at her, or reprimanding her for acting in "a very un-princess-like manner". All in all, Celaena had taken to her new home like a duck to water, a fact that was proved two weeks to the day of her arrival when she bested Sam in every sparring contest during training with only a few bruises.

 **oooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo**

"Since when did you get so good?!" Sam had an incredulous look on his face as once again he found himself pinned down by Celeana, arm twisted behind his back.

Celeana merely pushed her fringe back from her sweaty forehead and grinned slyly before standing up to go and get a glass of water. As she walked away, she couldnt help but feel rather pleased with herself. She had improved a lot recently, and she couldnt wait to learn more. Little did she know that she wouldn't have to wait very long…..

Celeana was standing at the drinks table, sipping at a glass of lemon water when an older assassin she recognised as Ben (In her first week he had supervised her initial training and taught her the basic movements for hand to hand combat) came up beside her. He was smiling as he helped himself to a glass and poured himself some water. After taking a couple of dips, he turned to Celeana.

"Ive been watching you and sam- and you have improved very well. I think you may be ready to learn some more disciplines. From now on you will be training in all the different weapons we have here in the keep in the mornings and continuing with fitness, gymnastics and stealth in the afternoons."

Celeana could barely contain her excitement at the prospect of learning how to not only handle but wield with skill the numerous weapons she had been eyeing up over the past fortnight.

Putting her glass down, she eagerly followed Ben to the armoury where he quizzed her on what she remembered from his initial introduction. He was surprised to hear she remembered it all. And more. It would seem that the girl had found the Keep's library and had been reading up on the finer points of weaponry in her spare time. It would have been an understatement to say that Ben was impressed but he kept his expression neutral as Celeana rattled off an explanation behind the weighting of knives. After all, it wouldn't do for the girl to become cocky.

Ten minutes later, Celeana found herself armed with a belt of knives and facing a target. Beside her, Sam had armed himself with a now and was firing off arrows with unnerving accuracy. Turning her attention away from her friend and back to her Tutor, Celeana focused on her grip of the knife in her hand. She would learn how to throw and shoot and stab just as well as Ben, she promised herself. Ahe would catch up with Sam so that they could train together, and maybe she would even be able to beat him. Celeana smirked at the prospect as she squinted at the target. She allowe her wrist to go slack, just as Ben had told her, and took a deep breath, picturing the trajectory of the knife. She took anpther breath and let the knife fly…….

Celeana cursed as it struck the target by the handle and bounced off to the side. She was rubbish! Muttering under her breath she reached for another knife but stopped when she felt Ben's hand upon her shoulder. She turned around to face him and was surprised to see an impressed look on his face.

"what?" she asked, frowning.

"That was great- you're a natural!"

"But I didn't even manage to hit the target!"

Ben chuckled as he shook his head.

"Yes you did. And you didn't realise but you struck almost a perfect bulls eye. You just need to work on your throw so that the blade makes contact and embeds but your accuracy is exceptional. Usually trainees dont even got the target with their first throw."

Celeana thought about this statement and felt herself begin to smile. Maybe she wasnt so rubbish afyer all! She would learn and she would be the best assassin the keep had ever seen. Grinning at Ben, she pulled a knife from her belt and held it out to him.

"Show me."

 **OoooooOOOOOOooooooooo**

Celeana grinned at her relfelection that evening as she splashed her face in cooling water, removing every last trace of sweat and grime. After only an hour of practicing, she had has impressed Ben by throwing a perfect bullseye. What's more, the knife had embedded up to its hilt in the target, a feat that had left Sam speechless and even had Ben looking a little awed. Having sussed how to throw the knife, Celeana had promptly followed the first throw with five more knives, four of them landing in the inner circle of the target, the fifth striking the handle of the first and rebounding. All in all, it has been a good day's training thought Celeana.

After she had brushed her hair and changed into a clean tunic of a deep maroon colour, laced with a gold thread that brought out her eyes, she slipped her tired feet into a pair of soft pumps and padded across her chamber to the door. With just over an hour until dinner, and nothing to fill her time in her rooms, Celeana thought it was high time she investigated the grand piano she had spied in the drawing room. Having been tutored in singing and piano from the age of five, music was one of the things Celaena loved most. It was her escape from the expectations of court life, and a road into a world that was entirely her own. Her love for music had only increased when at the age of six, her parents had decided it was high time for her to learn to dance, and Celeana had discovered how to really feel the music, to experience it with every cell of her being, to embrace it. And now her fingers were itching to pry open the lid of the huge, black pianoforte that sat downstairs, and to play the music she had been missing so much recently.

 **oooooooOOOOOOoooooooo**

As she sat down at the magnificent instrument, Celeana felt a shiver of excitement dart up her spine. She carefully lifted the heavy lid and smiled as she was greeted by a shining board of ivory and ebony keys. Closing her eyes, she layed her fingers carefully on the polished surface and traced out the notes of a song, unable to bring herself to disturb the peaceful silence surrounding her. She slowly pressed down a key and sighed with delight as the rich tone resonated through her very soul. With gathering pace, Celeana began to press the keys, a haunting melody forming beneath her fingers. She allowed herself to be swept away by the piece that was, whilst not extremely complex, one of her favourite tunes to play. As she reached the end, she allowed her hands to lift from the keys more softly, the sound dying to nearly nothing as she reached the final chord. With a sigh, she let her hands slip from the instrument and the last resounding harmony faded completely. Unable to bring herself to move, Celeana sat for several moments, only moving when the sound of soft footsteps cut into her consciousness. Whipping around, a faint tinge of red graced her cheeks as she realised that Sam Courtland had heard her entire recital. For her, music was so raw, so personal, that even someone she considerred her friend hearing her play made her feel uncomfortable. But she needn't have worried. The look on Sam's face was the same he had worn earlier that day when she had scored five successive bullseyes.

"When did you learn to play like that?" Sam breathed, his eyes never leaving Celeana's as he sat down beside her. Celeana blushed even more as she simply shrugged. Sam didnt seem to mind her vague response as he said nothing, only continued continues to stare at her so intently, Celeana would have sworn he could see right through her. He frowned a little, then stood briskly, shaking his head. Before Celeana could question his unusual expression, it was gone, replaced by a smile as he beckoned for her to follow him.

"C'mon, let's go and get some dinner," he grinned, and together they exited the room as delightful smells of roast beef and potatoes signalled to them that supper was ready.


	11. chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here (Unless you don't recognise it!) and all these amazing characters and places belong to Sarah J Maas.** **I first have to appologise- I have been uber busy and also I've had a massive case of writers writer's block. So yeah. This chapter is LATE.** **Secondly, Just to avoid confusion (as I didn't put an A/N on the last chapter…. woops!) the previous chapter was a dream and this chapter begins afterwards when Aelin wakes up (i.e. She is with the silent assassins in the red desert). I am planning to include several dream/flashback chapters in the near future to expand on the relationship between Sam and Aelin and how they got to know each other in this AU. Also, I am having a bit of a slump of ideas at the moment of what to include going forward from the current activities of our favourite princess so any brilliant ideas or opinions would be very much appreciated! As always, please read and review (It is sooo encouraging when you review XD) and I hope you enjoy this next instalment!**

Blearily, Aelin stretched and peered through sleep clogged eyes at the bright sunlight streaming through the open blinds. Cursing at her folly in not closing them the night before, she slid silently out of bed and prowled over to the offending window, scowling as if her life depended on it. Glancing at the water clock that sat in the corner of her chamber, then consulting the steadily rising sun to verify what she had seen, Aelin groaned. It was just after dawn and with training for the day starting within the hour, there was no way she could justify another half hours sleep. Resigned to the torturous fact that the day had indeed begun, the girl slouched over to the wash basin beside her bed and splashed several handfuls of ice cold water over her face. After dragging a brush through her golden locks, and slipping into some light blue robes that she presumed were her training clothes, Aelin decided that she was hungry so slipped out of her room in search of breakfast.

However, upon reaching the central courtyard, she realised that breakfast would have to wait. Much to her surprise, the open air square was already full of assassins, all of who appeared to be carrying buckets. Unsure of what to do, Aelin slunk around the perimeter, looking for a clue as to what was going on. Just as she was considering abandoning her pride and asking someone for an explanation, a familiar redhead called her name through the crowd. Smiling, Aelin turned to greet Ansel who was making her way towards her, carrying four buckets. At the questioning glance that the princess threw her way, Ansel indulged Aelin's curiosity whilst holding out two of the currently empty buckets for her to take.

"They're for water," the red-head explained to the blonde whilst they moved to join a short queue stemming from the well in the centre of the courtyard. "Every morning we begin training by going for a run before breakfast. The half-way point is an oasis where you can refill your buckets."

Aelin nodded in comprehension as she carefully hauled said buckets – now brimming with crystal clear water – onto a pole across her shoulders, taking care to ensure they were perfectly balanced. She could deal with a run – after all, she jogged behind her palace soldiers every morning (not that they, or anyone else for that matter, knew that) in order to keep her fitness levels up to scratch. Fitness was, of course, Arobynn Hamel's favourite discipline at the assasins keep and if she ever went back, Aelin sure as hell didn't want hers to be lacking.

However, what she had assumed to be "just a run" ended up taking her all morning. The slipping, sliding sands of the dunes caused her thighs to burn before she had even run a mile, and the water she carried in her buckets seemed a pitiful amount when one considered the sweat streaming off her under the glare of the unforgiving dessert sun. by the time she returned to the Palace of the silent assassins, the princess could barely stand, let alone wield a sword or knife. By the time the dinner gong sounded, Aelin was feeling like a complete and utter failure – a feeling she wasn't to accustomed to experiencing. Sliding onto one of the long wooden benches, she picked at the wondrous concoction of spiced meat and rice before her, barely able to bring herself to eat. Just as she was considering leaving the dining hall and retiring early to bed, a familiar face appeared before her and she managed to produce a half-smile as Ansel crashed into the space opposite her. The girl's damp red locks suggested to the princess that she had taken the liberty of having a bath before dinner, a fact that made Aelin keenly aware of how smelly she was.

"I don't know what you're sulking about," Ansel grinned, her mouth half full of fragrant rice and veg. "Most people don't even manage to complete The Run their first time – and you are only allowed to take part when you are over twelve – so for one of the youngest runners, you did amazingly, never mind the fact that Terrasen must be a billion degrees colder than here! Just imagine us lot trying to run in ankle deep snow – that will put a smile on your face."

Aelin could not help but smile at the girl as Ansel turned back to her plate with earnest, mulling the girl's statement over in her mind. Before she could reply though, Ansel was off again, and it was all Aelin's tired mind could do to keep up.

The next few days found Aelin training harder than she had ever done in her life, yet finally feeling alive after so long confined to the restrictions of court life. Every morning, she rose at dawn and headed towards the main courtyard to collect water for the run. Although she was still much slower than most of the other assassins, she found that her young body was quickly adapting to both the heat and the terrain of the dessert, meaning that every day, she found her pace improving and her time decreasing. By the fifth day of completing the run, Aelin found that she was able to keep pace with some of the older assassins, finishing towards the back of the main group of runners.

In the afternoons, she trained tirelessly in combat, acrobatics, and body control. Much to her delight, she found that her skill with a sword exceeded that of many of the resident assassins, although several of her opponents put her hand-to-hand combat to shame in later training sessions. However, Aelin had not become one of Arobynns most prestigious trainees through mere talent alone. No. She knew when she was lacking in a certain area, and she made sure she worked tirelessly at it to perfect and hone her skills. In fact, the young princess found herself deeply enjoying the challenge that learning off the silent assassins presented. She learnt how to flow from movement to movement like the dessert winds, to sense what her opponent was about to do, to use her senses to direct her attacks, and to move with the speed of a dessert hare when striking her enemy. Every night, by the time the young girl returned to her chambers and collapsed onto her bed, she barely had the strength to lift her arms and change into her simple white nightdress. Every evening, without fail, her eyes were already shut by the time her head hit her pillow.

By the time the sixth day of her stay with the silent Assassins dawned, Aelin was overjoyed to discover that training ceased at the weekend to the bare minimum in order to recover from the intense schedule the week presented, and to see to the numerous errands and chores that needed to be completed. Arriving in the dining hall with a huge grin on her face, Aelin made a bee line to where she could see Ansel already tucking into a huge plate of date pankakes, and slumped down opposite her friend. Grabbing a plate, she loaded some fruit bread, honey, dates and bacon onto it and began to eat in earnest. It was a good few minutes before she noticed Ansel was staring at her intently, and even then it was only when she reached for the coffee pot that she caught the strange expression gracing her friend's face.

"Ansel? You alright?" She asked, letting her hand drop from mid-reach to rest on the redhead's clenched fist. The girl started and looked guilty as she shifted her gaze to meet Aelin's.

"I guess I'm just thinking how much I'm going to miss you when you leave tomorrow," she confessed, sighing. "I have loads of friends here, but oddly you are the first person I've ever really trusted. I could get used to you being around, y'know?"

Unsure how to respond, Aelin simply sat for a few minutes whilst this profound statement sunk in. How was she supposed to respond to such a confession? Realising that the red head had gone back to picking at the now cold pile of pancakes, the princess searched for something meaningful to say. Her voice abandoned her. Instead she simply reached across and placed a hand on Ansel's shoulder. The young girl started and looked up, obviously obviously as uncomfortable with the sudden gesture as Aelin herself was. But as turquoise- blue eyes met bricky-red ones, a look passed between the two girls that seemed to cut through the unease. An understanding: despite their two different circumstances, they had something special, the pair of them. And Aelin would be damned if she let mere geography take that away from them.

The keep was ghostly; the corridors lay empty and void of life as Aelin be free her duffle bag onto her shoulder. The rest of the inhabitants on the red dessert stronghold were either out running or still abed. Only a few of the youngest trainees walked the corridors, carrying baskets of wood and straw that had been tossed over the high brick walls in the monstrous storm of the previous evening. Aelin sighed. She had only been here for a week, yet her imminent departure loomed before her like a shadow. She had yet to say goodbye to ansel and to be honest, she was dreading the parting. The redhead and the blonde had spent the day before chatting and lightly training. Over the course of the day, they had grown closer than sisters, speaking and laughing about everything from the most trivial crush to their darkest desires. And now they were going to say farewell for wyrd knew how long.

Although adresses had been swapped and promises made to write often, both of them knew that it wouldn't be enough. The dull formalities of court life awaited the princess upon her return, and tedious training remained for the assassin.

Aelin felt like screaming at the unfairness of it All! Why had she been born a princess? Yes she loved the dresses, the dances, the roaring fires, and her parents and uncle and cousin were beyond compare, but she felt so trapped. Her life was already mapped out and she was a pawn in a whirlwind of duty and responsibilities. First Sam, now Ansel……

Turning the corner, a flash of read was all she managed to see before tears escaped her eyes and she was enveloped in the arms of her first true friend since the assassins keep. Later Aelin would curse her lack of self control - after all arrobynn was always lecturing her on how people could use emotions as a weapon, if you let them - but for now she just gripped ans el tightly and allowed her heart to break all over again.

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Again I'm soooooo sorry at how late it is! Also I kinda ran out of steam at the end so sorry if the ending is sloppy. /** **Please review and I will try and write more as soon as I can. I dont intend on abandoning this story so please stick with me even if you dont here from me in a while!**


End file.
